


Wedding dress

by LadyShark



Category: Free!
Genre: Haru in denial, Multi, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShark/pseuds/LadyShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was confused, he simply couldn’t understand what was that feeling inside of him. But seeing her like this, in that long white dress, looked deeply wrong to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding dress

**Author's Note:**

> *Suddenly appears in a cloud of mist* Hello it's me again ~~and HOW DID I ENDED UP WITH ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AGAIN~~. Long story short, I really wanted to write something more to RH, but everything I tried seemed to not come out good... so I fished this fic from my old drafts. It's nothing special, but I hope you can have some fun with it. The title is taken from Taeyang song's, but the plot is almost entirely based on the clip "Please don't" by K.will - so, if you are the kind who likes to read listening to music, please listen to these two songs!
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: There's an alternative ending for it, but mmm... maybe I will add it on another way? *dissapears on the mist*

Haruka sat down on the sand, head lying on his crossed arms. It has been hours, since he woke up, that he was there, listening to the sound of the waves. Maybe in another day, he would have already dived and delighted himself on the water he loved so much, but not today. He just sat down, softly rocking his body back and forth.

He had tried to postpone, to ignore it, but the day finally had came. The day that would be the worst day of his life.

The day Rin was going to get married.

-♥-

He did remember the day Rin introduced her to them. She wasn’t a shy girl, and greeted everyone with a smile on her face. When she reached Haru, thought, she seemed to smile even more.

"You are so handsome! You are exactly like Rin described!" The boys laughed, and Haru treated her with his usual cold attitude. He forgot about her soon after.

Only to be reminded when she returned.

-♥-

She became a close friend of them, in special of Haru and Rin. She called him Haru-chan, even if he did insist a million times he didn’t like the name. But this wasn’t the reason in which their talks, sitting grumpily on the stairs, started to annoy him; clearly not. But he didn't like to see when, on a dinner only the three, she hugged Rin and cuddled closer to him.

When she approached him on the stairs, Haru just listened in silenced.

-♥-

Rin didn’t bothered him anymore. No excessive challenges, childish teasing and apparently unnecessary demands. Instead, Rin kept smiling and talking to him, only. He looked for him with less frequency, but their meetings wasn't any less warm of him. But for some reason, it annoyed Haruka more than if he never talked to him anymore.

He didn't miss the excessive attention and constant physical contact of Rin- it was just that he had gotten used to it. At the beginning, actually, he hated it.

But why seeing that girl receive so much attention from Rin made him feel so lonely?

-♥-

They were on the park, or in the club, Haru didn't remember. He only remembered the shiny color of the water when he offered his provocation to Rin.

In normal circumstances, Rin immediately would challenge him for a race. But that day, he just laughed.

"This spirit... it's good to compete sometimes."

The water acquired a pale green color that made Haru want to puke.

-♥-

They were dating. And Haruka didn’t want to know about them anymore.

He was isolating himself. He didn't talk with them anymore, and started to meet less with the others. He said to himself he simply didn’t want to have to deal with a lovey-dovey couple, he emphasizing her beauty, she exalting his caresses. But as the days passed, Haruka was more and more confused. Hours in the bathtub no more cleared his mind, instead only seemed to tangle even more that mess of feelings within him. It was obvious everyone would know, it was obvious they would come for him looking for some explanation. But he didn't care, all he wanted was to be alone. There was just one person he couldn't chase out.

And when, sitting under the kotatsu, Makoto softly insisted with him, Haru exploded.

"I just can't take it anymore! He only talks about that **bitch**!"

Haru was surprised by the rudeness of his own words. Was that what he thought about her? No, it wasn't fair. He prepared his ears for a lecture from Makoto, but instead, he felt his friend's arms embrace him fondly.

"Haru-chan... Be honest with him. Tell him."

_Tell what?_

He wasn't jealous of Rin or anything. He couldn't be. Rin treated her exactly the same way he treated him before it all started - except by the kisses.

_Was that what dating someone meant?_

His mind became even more confused.

-♥-

Rin made sure to invite him. Although Haru himself ignored him and Rin apparently noticed the coldness on his gaze being more intense than usual, he still considered Haru one of his best friends and wanted him to be on his side on such an important moment of his life. Shouldn't he be happy?

But as much as Haruka did ignore him, he wanted Rin to come. He wanted Rin to come, to ask him and push him, he wanted Rin to scold and yell at him when he refused to answer. If he decided even to punch him, he wouldn’t mind.

Because it was what he would do. It was what he would do, if _she_ had never appeared.

And while she giggled and spun around to show her long white dress, Haruka kept silent.

"Haru-chan, isn't this one beautiful?" she asked with a big smile, without even noticing the last thing the raven wanted was to see her dress for Rin. And worst, to help her on that.

But she just kept showing the white dresses and smiling. Of course, no one never noticed. It had been like this his whole life.

But while he watched her all happy dressed as a bride with a blank face, he felt like he was drowning on the inside.

-♥-

He received calls from Rin. Countless calls and messages, but he checked none of them. He just curled further on the blankets, the insistent sound of the phone seeming to be mocking him.

He didn’t even knew where he wanted to be.

-♥-

But the day had come, and he couldn’t run away anymore. The day was beautiful, the sun glittered above the sea making the blue even more intense. Like if the world were celebrating the happiness of the couple.

He felt empty.

Makoto came to get him, but he wasn't smiling either. Instead, his face looked sad, like if he had finally resigned the situation.

"Haru-chan, it’s time to go. Please, make an effort, just one more time."

Haruka curled up like a child refusing to get out of the bed, but he knew it was no use fighting- it would happen with or without his presence. On the way, Makoto tried to start a conversation. Haruka knew it was a way of him to try to comfort him, so he only listened, in silence.

"You know, Rin wanted so much for you to come. He got really mad when he didn't manage to talk with you."

Haru only listened.

When they reached the place, the two immediately recognized half of the faces. The church was absolutely beautiful, decorated with roses and flowers from various colors- blue, red and yellow. But before they entered, Haruka stopped.

"Haru..."

"I will go in. I promise. " he guaranteed Makoto, that reluctantly, let him go. He needed a time. He couldn’t face Rin, his friends all those smiling faces right now.

He slowly drifted away and sat down on the grass that surrounded the church. He was already tired of thinking about his feelings, so he simply stayed there and watched, like he did on the morning.

More people came, greeted each other. It didn't took much till everyone entered and the path got empty. He knew he should enter now, but he waited a bit more. He didn't want to call attention and everyone to see how miserable he was. It was then that a big black car stopped in front of the church, and she got out.

Haruka's heart faltered at the sight.

She looked beautiful. Stunning, her long hair tied up in bun. She was really fantastic, ready to enter the church and only leave married with _him_.

With Rin.

A thought crossed Haru's head, startling him. Did he wish to be on her place? No, obviously not, he was a man, he could never be on her place. It wasn't like he was jealous, anything like that. But why he had that so-strong feeling that she was taking his place?

When he recovered from his trance, the music had already started playing. He got up and walked towards the doors - It would be the right moment, since no one would pay attention to him. Though Haru himself walked without even noticing how tight his chest felt.

He reached the church doors. Inside it was even more beautiful, and crowded. But his eyes passed immediately from the bride, to the red hair beside her. And in that moment, like if the whole universe were against him, Rin turned.

They both froze completely, eyes locked on each other. Nobody saw, nobody noticed, but for the two, it was like the world had stopped.

_Rin._

_Haru._

Haru felt his vision get blurry, and parted his lips. Rin looked scared. He never showed anything, never had trouble hiding his feelings, but he just couldn’t handle it anymore.

But not there.

He lowered his head and left, feeling tears roll down his face while he distanced himself further and further from that damned place.

Rin would be happy now. He was getting married to the person he loved. Haru was sad, his heart was torn into pieces, but he hadn’t the right to interfere in their happiness. Nor he could.

Because he loved Rin.

And this was the worst day of his life.


End file.
